Bintang Jatuh Harapan
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Trey percaya pada sebuah mitos bahwa bintang jatuh akan mengabulkan harapan seseorang jika orang itu melihatnya juga. Tapi Trey percaya bahwa ia akan menemukan sebuah bintang jatuh yang berisikan tekad dan semangat.


**Type** : OneShot Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL

 **Genre** : Family  & Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated** : K+

 **Character** :

\- III/Trey/Michael Arclight

\- Yuuma Tsukumo

 **Inspiration** : Salah satu dari video MMD Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL ( watch?v=knmxWQ9iyno &feature=youtube_gdata_player)

 **Attention** : Typo, EYD amburadul, kaku, emosi sedikit terbawa.

 **Disclaimer** : Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXaL milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei, Yoshida Shin  & Miyoshi Naohito

 **Summary** :

Trey percaya pada sebuah mitos bahwa bintang jatuh akan mengabulkan harapan seseorang jika orang itu melihatnya juga. Tapi Trey percaya bahwa ia akan menemukan sebuah bintang jatuh yang berisikan tekad dan semangat. ( _ZEXAL Season 1_ )

 **xXx**

Bintang jatuh adalah sebuah fenomena yang lazim diketahui oleh seluruh penghuni di dunia.

Berdasarkan teori, bintang jatuh adalah sebuah serpihan komet yang terkelupas dan jatuh ke dalam bumi karena adanya tarikan gravitasi yang sangat kuat hingga membakar serpihan tersebut sehingga terlihat seperti bintang jatuh.

Tapi, tahukah kau? Semua orang mengatakan bahwa jika kau melihat sebuah bintang jatuh dari langit dan disaat itu juga kau mengucapkan sebuah harapan, maka harapan itu akan terkabulkan.

Ya, itu hanyalah mitos yang sering dilakukan oleh semua orang, tak terkecuali diriku.

Aku percaya dan mengucapkan sebuah harapan yang selalu terngiang di pikiranku...

"Aku harap ayah kembali seperti dulu dan kita berkumpul kembali sebagai keluarga yang bahagia".

Kenapa aku mengucapkan harapan ini?

Karena kini... ayahku telah berubah setelah menghilang beberapa tahun lamanya. Tak hanya fisik, tapi jiwa dan kepribadiannya telah menjadikan ayahku seperti seorang iblis yang menginginkan kehancuran sebuah kedamaian di dunia.

Kami..., anak-anaknya..., mau tak mau harus mematuhi dan memenuhi keinginan orang tua kami satu-satunya untuk menguasai dunia. Tapi di belakang beliau..., kami menangis dan terus menahan sakit akibat luka batin yang kami alami! Rasa sakit yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan luka karena kekalahan!

Aku... terus mengucapkan harapan itu disaat aku melihat bintang jatuh...!

Tapi apa?! Terkabulkah?!

Tidak...

Ayah tetap sama... Bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi...!

Sia-sia aku berdoa hingga terus menguras air mata... tapi harapan kami tak terkabulkan...!

Apakah memang nasib kami seperti ini, ataukah...

Hanya mitos...?

Lebih lagi...,

Hanya sebuah omong kosong belaka...?

Aku sudah lelah dengan harapan omong kosong ini...! Aku sudah lelah kehilangan apa yang kumiliki ini demi ayah kami...! Aku... ingin... mati...?

Itukah pilihan terakhirku...?

Tidak.

Aku masih menemukan sebuah bintang jatuh...

Sebuah bintang jatuh yang memiliki harapan...

Yang memiliki tekad yang kuat...

Tekad yang mampu menghapus kegelapan yang ada pada diri ayah dengan kekuatan cahaya semangatnya...!

Ya! Bintang jatuh itu yang memiliki energi " _Kattobingu_ " ada pada seseorang yang merupakan bintang jatuh harapan terakhir kami...!

"Aku berjanji! Aku akan menyelamatkan dan membawa ayahmu kembali!"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sang Bintang Jatuh Harapan, demi kami, demi kebahagiaan kami untuk berkumpul bersama dengan ayah kami... ya... aku percaya...!

Dan ternyata...

Harapan kami terkabulkan!

Ayah kembali dengan membawa senyum hangatnya!

Walaupun fisik sama saat ayah tersesat di dalam kegelapan, tapi hati beliau telah disucikan berkat tekad Sang Bintang Jatuh Harapan.

Kebahagiaan yang telah lama kami inginkan... kebahagiaan saat keluarga kembali bersama lagi... ya... kebahagiaan ini tak bisa kami ucapkan dengan kata-kata...!

Ayah... selamat datang kembali. Kami sangat merindukan kebersamaan seperti ini.

Dan... terima kasih telah mengabulkan harapan kami, Wahai Bintang Jatuh Harapan, Yuuma Tsukumo.

 **xXx The End xXx**

Yuuma : HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! NAPA GUE NONGOL CUMAN BENTAR AJA?! GUE PROTES! TTATT

Ricchan : Helah. Lu mah enak karena jadi bintang harapannya.

Yuuma : *berhenti menangis* Bintang Harapan? OAO?

Ricchan : Lu jadi harapan terakhirnya dan jadi orang yang dikagumi oleh semua orang. Lumayan kan dirimu dikenal~

Yuuma : A → Gegara "dikagumi" jadi langsung diem dan gak protes lagi.

Ricchan : *sweat drop* Taku...

Trey : Nfufu~ Terima kasih telah membaca dan kami tunggu review-nya~ ^^


End file.
